So Emotional
by Snixlovesbrittsthemost
Summary: This is the morning after Ali tells Emily she's pregnant. One shot.


Ali stirred awake to find herself alone on the couch. The pillow still smelled of Emily's freesia shampoo. She vaguely heard voices outside. Rousing herself to investigate, she was just sitting up when Emily walked back in the front door. Em startled  
when she realized Ali was awake. "Is everything ok, Em?" "Yes, it was just Paige dropping off some forms for the coaching position." Ali headed to the kitchen to start coffee. "Ali, you know since you're pregnant, you probably shouldn't have any coffee."  
"I know Em, but just because I can't have any doesn't mean you should suffer." Opening the fridge she poured herself a glass of orange juice. Emily came up behind her and put her arms around her from behind and hugged her. Alison relaxed back into  
Em's body feeling safe for a brief moment.

"Ali, you know the other day you said, how about we skip the part where I try to figure out what's going on and you just tell me?" Em's face was right beside hers. She was talking lowly right beside her right ear, she wondered if Em realized  
how much this was turning her on. Ali nodded her head. " Well, I need to know what we're doing, what you want from me. We never talk about us. We kiss and then act like nothing happened and I don't want to keep doing that." Ali stood quietly and Emily  
started to withdraw, but Ali gripped her clasped hands in front of her and leaned even more firmly into Emily. "Em, I want you here. I've never trusted anyone so completely in my life. The attraction that we have has never gone away, years later and  
here we are again. You deserve so much better than me, but I can't lie, I want you. If you're willing I'd like to have a chance." Sneaking a nervous side glance at Emily, she saw her eyes closed and when they opened they were shiny with  
tears. "Ali, you have always been who I wanted."

Ali turned in her arms and kissed her softly at first but as soon as their tongues met there was a fierceness that took over. She cupped the back of Emily's head and turned her head to deepen the kiss. Emily's hand slipped lower and cupped her ass.  
She pressed her breasts against Emily's and moaned. She felt Em's thigh slip between hers as she backed against the counter. Emily broke the kiss and turned to her ear and whispered, "I want you." Alison took advantage of Emily's turned head and she  
nipped her earlobe and hoarsely croaked "Bed." Emily kissed her and started walking her backwards toward the master bedroom, but Ali halted in her tracks, shook her head and pointed upstairs. They ran upstairs with Ali pulling Em behind her, she threw  
open the door to her childhood bedroom, the one where they'd made love so many years ago. She turned and shyly faced Em. She reached to unbutton Em's shirt and Emily pulled Ali shirt over her head. They came together skin to skin and Ali moaned at  
the contact. "I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to feel this again. Jesus, Emily just feeling your skin against mine sets me on fire. I need you Em." Emily walked her back to the bed never losing contact. Ali's knees hit the bed and she  
lay back and Em reached for her pajama pants. Her eyes met hers waiting for her nod of permission. "You too." They were off in one smooth motion and Emily stripped hers off as well. She was leaning over Ali worshipping first one nipple then the other.  
Her right hand cupped her sex and pressed her firmly letting her middle finger slide between her wet folds. "Oh Ali, I think you've missed me." She brought her middle finger to her mouth and sucked Ali's taste from her finger. Ali's breath caught  
in her throat. High school Emily had been a wonderful lover, but Ali had a feeling "sexy in the sheets" wasn't going to cover sex with grown woman Emily. Em kissed Ali letting her taste herself on Em's tongue. She kissed the column of her neck and  
sucked gently at her clavicle. Her thigh was between Alison's legs again and Alison was struggling to get friction. "Em, please." "Ali darling, do you know the difference between love and sex." Ali's brain was so immersed in all things Emily she could  
only shake her head. "Time."

Emily continued to almost lazily pay attention to first one breast then the other. She then lifted herself from Ali and leaned down to kiss and lavish both of her thighs getting so close to where she needed her, then starting on the other thigh. Ali touched  
her shoulder and Em met her eyes. "No one's ever…" "Are you ok that I…?" Ali nodded. Em leaned in and swiped through her sex with a flat tongue and Ali's ass jerked off the bed. Em lifted her legs over her shoulders and wrapped her arms around her  
legs to steady her. She reached with her left hand to hold Alison's hand. At the same time she made another swipe ending with swirling her tongue around Alison's clit. Alison nearly came just from the overload of sensation, but when Emily began to  
lap and tongue her entrance and clit with fervor she felt the tightening in her stomach and she knew she was really close. "So close baby, so close,"she whispered. Emily met Ali's eyes which were swirling and dark. She slipped two fingers inside Alison  
and crooked them inside of her while sucking on her clit and Alison shouted "Fuck Emmmmm!" She continued to stroke slowly to let Ali ride out her orgasm and she realized Ali was crying. She started to pull out of her, but she was still tightly clamping  
her fingers and Ali reached down and gripped her wrist and said "please stay." She reached up with her left arm and pulled Ali to her. Ali wrapped her arms around Emily and hugged her like she was drowning but kept crying. "Ali, are you ok? Did I  
hurt you." Ali shook her head, but was still struggling to compose herself. "Em….nothing was ever….like that before."

She reached down and tugged gently at Em's wrist and she gently withdrew her fingers. Ali took the fingers into her mouth and sucked on them and Em nearly came undone by just the look in Ali's eyes as she sucked and licked her fingers. Then she pulled  
the fingers from her hot wet mouth and swirled her tongue purposefully in the palm of Em's hand. Ali took her thumb into he mouth and sucked up and down on it and Em's eyes followed her mouth as she sucked and then smirked at her. She knew in that  
moment that Ali was a deliciously nasty woman and their lovemaking would be epic. Ali took hold of Emily's pointer finger and made her touch herself to gather her wetness and bring it straight to her lover's lips. When she tasted it her eyes  
fluttered closed for a second in ecstasy. She felt her suck her finger deeply into her throat then extract it and kiss her mouth. She pressed her tongue deeply into Em's mouth and swirled the taste over her tongue. Emily's moan was deep and had a  
guttural effect on Alison. She was sure that nothing could be more exciting than eliciting these responses from Em. She turned her head and breathed, "I want to make love to you Em." Emily nodded and leaned back against the pillows as Alison rolled  
on top of her. Emily immediately wrapped her arms around Ali. She luxuriated in the weight and feel of Ali laying completely naked skin to skin on top of her. Her 14 year old self dreamed of this feeling and it was everything she'd ever hoped it would  
be. "Ali, did you ever imagine we'd be together like this?" "If my imagination had been graphic enough to have sensed what this feels like, it would have happened sooner."

Ali buried her nose at the base of Emily's neck and inhaled the scent of her and her luscious hair and began to plant open mouthed kisses on the column of her neck. She moved upward toward her ear and with her lips on Emily's ear she whispered, "The smell  
of you has always been home to me." She bent to kiss Emily's right breast. Her fingers squeezed and massaged the left breast before moving her mouth to the left one. She slid her weight off Em and lay beside her stroking her fingers lightly up and  
down her thighs. She leaned up again to kiss her full on the mouth and at the same time slid two fingers between her folds. She circled her entrance and brushed her clit then slid back toward her entrance. Emily bucked off the bed rising to meet her.  
She slid inside and Emily breathed "yes, yes, oh Ali yes." She started a rhythm, but felt she needed more so she raised up and to straddle Em's thigh and used her own thigh to give more thrust to her fingers. She remembered Em had tipped her  
fingers inside and when she did she found this oddly textured spot inside Em that had Em gasping "yes Ali, fuck Ali, oh please, oh please Ali." She was practically flying she was so high just from her effect on Em. Her brain came to enough to remember  
to take her thumb and rub Emily's clit with each stroke and Em's eyes fluttered shut, her jaw tightened, her body stiffened and she shouted "yes Alison!" When Em clamped down on Ali's fingers and shouted, Ali released again on Emily's thigh. She was  
sweating and breathing hard, but she was asking herself what exactly had she been resisting for so long. She lay back against Emily unable to get close enough. They lay like that for awhile. She gently extracted her fingers from Em and lay with her  
head on Em's shoulder with her fingers splayed on her chest. Em was stroking her hair and pressing gentle kisses to her forehead. She felt like a marionette who strings had been cut. She wasn't sure she would ever want to move from this spot. "Em,  
I think we have a problem." Emily's concerned voice immediately asked "What's the matter Ali?" She raised up so she could look Emily in the eyes and with the signature Ali smirk said, "What if I never want to leave this bed?" Emily threw  
her head back and laughed, "Well Miss DiLaurentis, I'll do my best to satisfy you, but you might have to occasionally feed me. Not to mention, you made coffee and I still haven't had so much as a sip." Ali groaned, "You know what else? Our phones  
are downstairs. Can you imagine how many missed calls we have from the girls? I'm guessing we have about 10 minutes before they show up checking on us." Em's eyes widened and she gasped, "I don't care if they know, but I think it's a better tell than  
show kinda thing."

Ali giggled uncontrollably, the thought of the look on the girls faces if they walked in spurring her to reluctantly get off the bed and reach for the pajama bottoms. She threw Em's to her and walked over to gather the tops flung on opposite sides of  
the door. " I gotta watch you walk in the room baby and I gotta watch you walk out." Ali looked puzzled. "It's a song lyric from 'So Emotional' on Glee." Ali shook her head grinning, "I never knew you were a Glee fan." Emily ducked her head and blushed,"There  
was a brunette lesbian in love with a blonde bi girl who married each other. It was kind of a hope shot." Ali's mouthed dropped open, she leaned over and kissed Em gently on the lips and smiled " Emily, I've spent a lot of time searching for love,  
but I don't think I really knew what is was until today. You make my heart feel so big, it feels like it will fly out of my chest." "Ali, that's all I've ever wanted, just to make you believe how very special you are." She rose from the bed gave Ali  
one last hug and began to get dressed, "Right now though, I need coffee and to not see Spencer's face when she finds us wearing nothing but toe nail polish." 


End file.
